


Praise

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Praise Kink, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt; Ok but henry having a praise kink. And you discover it accidentally when you call him a good boy
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Praise

Kneading the dough you laughed as you watched Henry pummel his loaf’s dough into the table, sending a cloud of flour puffed up around him and some settled in his styled hair;

“No, not as hard as that... you have to press it firmly but with care”

Your age old friend frowned before he watched you show him again, your expertise as a baker making it easy to show him how to make bread. He looked back at his own dough and this time kneaded it perfectly, his massive arms flexing as he smoothly pushed the heel of his hand through the dough. You watched and couldn’t help yourself as your gaze raked up and down your friends body, from his relaxed sweatpants to the t-shirt that his chest pushed the seams of to its limits. You couldn’t help yourself and you felt your thighs clench at the thought of his strong hands kneading various parts of your body, and the words slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it;

“You’re such a good boy Henry”

He paused, and you saw his blush spread across his cheeks and tint his ears a perfect shade of scarlet. He cleared his throat and yet his voice was almost a squeak as he replied;

"Yeah?"

“Oh yes, really good, doing so well”

You watched, surely this hulk of a man, a friend you’d known for years, surely not... he had a praise kink?

Continuing the instructions, you gave him pointers, trying to hold back your smirk as you praised him at each step, your gaze darting down to where his sweatpants started to shift with each praise.

Finally the bread was ready, and you carefully loaded them into the oven, the only time your attention wasn’t on him as you bent over, however once you’d shut the oven and stood, it was your turn to let out a yelp of surprise as you turned and found Henry standing inches from you;

“I know what you were doing”

"Y-you do?"

He stepped forward, matching your steps back until you felt the floury table press against your ass. He traced his finger down your arm, triggering goosebumps from his touch that made you moan and yearn for more;

“How long does the bread need in the oven?”

"T-twenty minutes"

“Hmmn... i’ll have to work quicker than i usually do, you’ll have to keep those praises coming...”

His lips met yours, and soon you were getting floury handprints in all sorts of places.


End file.
